


That Girl

by Yeonnah



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Female！Jack Frost/Female！Hiccup, Language：Chinese, Modern AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonnah/pseuds/Yeonnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If possible,I will translate this fic into English,eh...maybe? ^ ^;;;</p><p> </p><p>CP: Jessie (Female!Jack) / Hyacinth（Female!Hiccup） （斜线表示攻受）</p><p>(人精鬼畜萝/弱气人妻御)</p><p>Tag：师生年下，强迫，绑架，GL，相当恶劣的Dirty Talk</p><p>鬼畜萝莉凌辱人妻属性老师，就是这么简单粗暴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Girl

 

**That Girl**

**——如果没遇到那个女人的话。**

“那个……我是新来的Hyacinth老师，以后请多关照哦。你的名字是什么呢？”

“Jessie，Jessica Overland Frost.”

 

 

**——如果根本不知道那件事情的话。**

“你知道吗，我昨天在西街那间咖啡馆看到Hya老师了哦，和一个很帅的男人在一起，难怪她最近气色这么好，原来是恋爱了哈哈。”

 

**——一切都会正常地发展下去吧。**

**——啧，太可惜了。**

 

“嗯……”，

头好痛，全身没力气。黑暗中的女人缓缓睁开紧闭的双眼，翠绿色的眼眸没有焦距，迷茫地打量着周围的环境。

很空旷的空间，阳光从巨大的落地窗投射进来，无数的微粒在阳光中上下飞舞，废弃的课桌椅被随意地堆积在一起，上面有一层厚厚的灰尘，看来是一块废地。

等等，她为什么会在这里！

Hyacinth蓦地清醒过来，下意识地动了一下身体，却发现自己被完全禁锢在身下的椅子上动弹不得——上身被紧紧地捆在椅背上，细绳以情色的方式在胸前交叉，饱满的胸部被勒得几乎要从女式衬衫里爆出来，小腿和手臂分别被绳子固定在椅子的腿和扶手上，高跟鞋的鞋尖勉强能碰到地面。

糟糕……是被绑架了么，褐发的女人紧张地咬住了下嘴唇。

要呼救吧，如果有人路过的话。

 

“Hya老师……”

一个稚嫩的声音从右侧的不远处传过来，怯生生的，带着微弱的哭腔。

 

循着声音望过去，穿着淡蓝色卫衣的银发小女孩从破旧的桌椅间探出头来，冰蓝色的大眼睛里含着晶莹的泪水，可怜兮兮地望着自己。

“Je—Jessie？！”Hyacinth惊讶地睁大眼睛，“Jessie你怎么会在这里？”

“老，老师，我……呜……”小心翼翼地从废墟中走出来，小巧的女孩站在不远处，精致的小脸埋在手掌间，细小的呜咽声从指缝间钻出来，回荡在空旷的空间里。

“Jessie？”

“那个人说Jessie做错了事情，所以要把Hya老师绑在这里，都是我的错，呜呜……”小女孩一边抹着眼里的泪水一边说着Hyacinth根本听不懂的话，小小的身体因为恐惧微微地颤抖。

虽然很焦急但是如果太莽撞的话一定会吓到孩子的，Hyacinth的第一反应是安抚眼前哭泣的女孩：“慢慢说，Jessie，别怕。”

“他说Jessie犯了很大的错误，没有人会原谅Jessie，连Hya老师也不会！”Jessie缓缓地抬起头，含泪的双眼深深地凝视着动弹不得的女人，“如果连老师都不原谅我的话……我该怎么办呢。

“没有父母的我，如果失去了Hya老师的话，真的是，一无所有了。”

泪珠从湿润的眼睛里涌出来。

这个女孩么，这个孤独的，有一双沉寂双眸的女孩？如果是她的话……

 “听我说Jessie，”Hyacinth对她露出一个微笑，翠绿色的眼眸流露出温柔的笑意，声线温和，“我会原谅你的，无论你犯怎样的错误，我都会原谅你。”

“咦？”

冰蓝色的眼睛慢慢地睁大，被泪浸湿的脸庞露出惊讶的神情，Jessie若有所思地垂下下头，慢慢走到女人的面前，低着头问道：“老师……会原谅我是吗？”小小的声音里伴随着细碎的嘤咛。

Hyacinth的心里有些困惑，不过还是温柔地回答道：“是的，无论什么事情。”

半蹲在被束缚的女人面前，女孩安静地伏在女人的膝上，金色的阳光照耀在银色的发梢上，镀上一层闪耀的光。瘦弱的肩膀剧烈地颤抖，像是在哭，又像是在笑。

“Jessie？”

 

『既然都到这一步了。』

『没什么好犹豫的吧。』

 

膝头上的女孩慢慢仰起漂亮到惊艳的脸蛋，银色的发丝顺势散落在肩头，脸上的泪水早已不知所踪，冰蓝色的眼睛里满是嘲弄与戏谑，精致的嘴角牵扯出一个堪称邪恶的弧度，粉嫩的舌尖意味不明地舔过苍白的嘴唇。

“所有事吗……包括我绑架你这件事？”

 

**！！！**

Hyacinth惊讶地睁大眼睛，不可置信地望着伏在自己膝头露出邪恶微笑的女孩。

“Jessie你——”

“诶……很意外是吗？”兴趣盎然地望着Hyacinth面部表情的变化，Jessie露出愉悦的笑容，站直身体，尔后绕着被束缚的女人走了一圈，恶劣地观赏着俘虏的面部每一个细微的表情。

Hyacinth咬紧下嘴唇，她没有办法判断现在的情况，只能勉强维持脸上的笑容：“你是在开玩笑吧，Jessie？还是先把这些绳子——”

“我没有开玩笑！！”

咆哮着吼出声，声线末端几乎破音。没有发育完全的胸膛因为愤怒上下起伏，银发女孩把脸凑到Hyacinth的面前，两人的脸庞几乎贴在一起，鼻息在俩人之间的狭缝冲撞。感觉到女人的气息突然加快了，Jessie脸上的表情逐渐缓和下来，重新挂上了人畜无害的微笑。

然后用最甜美也是最清晰的声音吐出Hyacinth最不想听到的话。

“绑架你的人就是我哦，Hya老师。”

惊恐地看着近在咫尺的脸庞，Hyacinth的嘴唇微微颤抖。

“为……为什么呢，老师做错什么了吗。”

啊啊，就是这个表情呀。冰蓝色的眼眸愉悦地眯了起来，撑在Hyacinth穿着肉色丝袜大腿上的手指慢慢收紧——绿宝石般的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，满是无辜和不解，这种小鹿斑比般的幼稚表情，居然和这个已经26岁的 **女人** 莫名地相衬呢。

作为回应，停留在大腿上的小手贴着顺滑的丝袜一路滑进包臀裙的深处，手指富有技巧性地搔刮大腿根部的嫩肉，Jessie顺势贴上Hyacinth丰满的肉体，冷眼看着褐发女人的脸在挑逗下染上羞耻的绯红。

“Je—Jessie！”

“只不过是这种程度的挑逗就受不了吗？”在女人的耳边吐出灼热的气息，Jessie冷着脸嘲讽满面通红的Hyacinth，“光是这样就受不了了以后该怎么服侍男人呢，你一定会被嫌弃死哦，老师。”

绿色的眼睛蓦地睁大。这样的污言秽语真的是从Jessie口中说出来的吗，那个不爱说话但是很沉稳的Jessie……居然会说出这种话？

“听说老师上个星期和男人相亲了哦，怎么，开始发情了吗？”女孩的语气冷酷而戏谑。

明明已经26岁了连异性的手都没有碰过，更不用说所谓的性体验了。私密的地方第一次被外人触碰到， Hyacinth的思维一片混乱，电火花般的快感沿着脊背高速脉冲，舌头逐渐发麻：“到了适婚年龄，相亲……是很正常的行为吧。”

尖利的指甲猛地掐住大腿根部的肌肤，Jessie不悦地皱起眉头。

“果然是在发情吧！到了需要男人滋润的年龄了对吧，真是没想到啊，平时温柔内敛的Hya老师骨子里居然是这样的淫荡的女人呢，说出去一定会被人笑死！”

从来没有被这样的话侮辱过，羞耻混合着一丝丝愤怒涌上心头，Hyacinth拼命地摇头，原本梳得很整齐的褐色卷发微微凌乱，她尽量克制自己的语气：“Jessie，如果你再这样的话……老师真的会生气的！”只可惜时不时的呻吟声大大削弱了这句话的魄力。

“生气？就算生气的话你也什么都改变不了。”童稚的声音生硬而冷酷，在末端转为得意的轻笑。

伸出手拨开挡在女人面部的褐色发丝，Jessie一眼不眨地望着女人美丽的脸庞，白皙的脸庞染上羞耻的绯红，嫣红的唇瓣微微颤抖，是自己一直渴望的那个嘴唇，饱满而红润的嘴唇。

“和我接吻好吗，Hya老师？”大大的眼睛冲女人眨了眨。

“接吻？我们是师生呀，这样不……唔！”

真的吻上来了！震惊地睁大眼睛，Hyacinth绝望地呜咽了一声，嘴唇被完全封住了，小女孩特有的清新的甜味从相连的嘴唇蔓延过来，牙齿被女孩的舌头强硬地撬开，在口腔内翻搅。——从来，从来没有被人这样吻过！

与此同时，胸口也传来酥麻的快感，乳房被一只小手隔着衬衫轻轻地揉搓，领口露出的肌肤磨在绳子上蹭出隐隐的疼痛。“太羞耻了……住手呀！”嘴唇被封住，Hyacinth呜咽着挣扎起来，然而下颌被一只手强硬地固定住，让她连扭头都做不到。

“嗯~”满意地嘤咛了一声，Jessie缓缓地收回了嘴唇，晶莹的唾液像蛛丝一样连在两人分开的唇瓣，颤颤巍巍地在空气中抖动，在下颌上留下淫靡的水渍。食髓知味地一笑，女孩吻了吻女人的脸颊，轻声问道：“舒服吗Hya老师？”纤细的手指顺着绳索划入女人的衬衫内部，在胸罩的边缘慢慢勾勒。

“够了吧Jessie，既然已经吻过了，放开老师吧。”女人的身体在爱抚下颤抖。虽然知道女孩不可能那么轻易地放开自己但是还是试着恳求一下。

“Hya老师真是好可爱。”吻了吻女人的脸颊，银发的小恶魔又露出了甜美的微笑，“装傻的功力一流哦。”

“我……”

倒退几步，Jessie眯着眼睛扫视着被束缚的女人，从绯红的面庞顺着身体的曲线一直扫到微微张开的双腿，最后停留在丰满的胸脯上，上面的几颗扣子被解开了，露出了黑色胸罩边缘的蕾丝，丰盈的乳肉在绳子的束缚下嫩滑得像新产的黄油。

Delicious。

“话说，Hya老师被勒得很难受吧？胸部这里的皮肤都勒出血印了呢。”这样说着，熟练地解开剩下的扣子，从绳索的缝隙间把衬衫拽了下来，顺手扔在地上。

只剩文胸的上身在接触到冷空气的瞬间颤抖了一下，Hyacinth大概能猜到她想做什么，心底的恐惧慢慢地涌了上来：“Jessie……不……”从来没有在这样的场合赤裸过身体，而且是在自己的学生面前！

没有回答，Jessie半跪在女人的面前，缓慢而坚定地打开了女人文胸的扣子，看着丰盈美好的乳房从黑色蕾丝的包裹中弹跳出来在重力的作用下微微下垂，褐色的乳尖在空气中轻轻颤动，像成熟的蜜桃一般诱人。

“不……”呢喃里带了哭腔，Hyacinth绝望地闭上眼睛，蜷曲的睫毛逐渐湿润了，“Jessie快住手。”

Wow，好大。舔了舔莫名干燥的嘴唇，Jessie轻轻地用手指拢住一边的乳房尔后细细揉搓，像是对待艺术品那样观察着手中的乳肉，总觉得……超羡慕哎。

“难怪可以正大光明地想男人，资本很雄厚嘛，也是，男人都会喜欢这对乳房吧，连喂奶都可以多喂一些，”眼帘低垂，女孩轻笑出声，“不过呢，老师你有想象过那些男人会怎么蹂躏你的胸部吗，那些又脏又臭的男人会用他们的脏手揉搓哦，啊啊，还有更过分的，也许会要求你给他们乳交呢，Hya老师你知道什么是乳交么——”

“别说了！别再说了！！”褐发的女人终于崩溃了，哭着喊出声，整个人在羞耻与绝望的泥潭里越陷越深，她受不了了，如果可以的话谁来杀了她吧！现在！

冷眼看着女人歇斯底里的样子，Jessie满意地深吸一口气，漂亮的大眼睛里满是笑意，凑到Hyacinth的耳边轻轻地说道：“不过没关系啦，现在看过老师肉体的人只有我而已哦~那些男人是不会碰到Hya老师一根手指的呢。”像是在安慰崩溃的女人又像是炫耀自己的优越感。

“现在崩溃太早啦，”

银发的女孩站直身体，重新把手伸进女人的黑色短裙里，把肉色丝袜贴着丰盈的腿部线条直接撕扯下来，被扯得破烂不堪的肉色丝袜顺着小腿滑到地上，像是最后一道防线的正式瓦解。

“好戏现在才要开始呢，Hya老师。”

寒冷，彻骨的冷从脚尖蔓延到脸颊，Hyacinth打了个寒颤，越来越多的肌肤暴露在微凉的空气中，毛孔蓦地收缩，汗毛站立，寒意蔓延到心脏，唤起恐惧，蔓延到大脑，唤起琐碎的回忆。

 

“请同学们安静一下，拜托你们好吗？”

手足无措的她站在讲台上，面对着欺负新老师的学生们一筹莫展，无奈、愤怒、痛苦、悲伤，所有的负面情绪化成浓稠的液体几乎要把她溺死，她苦苦支撑，随时感觉自己会崩溃。

——这样懦弱和无能的自己，当老师就是个错误吧。

“老师要你们安静，没听见啊？”

一个冷静而甜美的声音爆炸在吵闹的教室，所有人瞬间安静下来。一个女孩慢慢地从座位上站起来，冰蓝色的眼睛扫视了一下目瞪口呆的同学，银色的发丝随意地披在瘦弱的肩上。

“继续上课吧，老师。”女孩最终把目光投向了愣在讲台上的她，苍白的嘴唇勾出一个鼓励的微笑，然后用口型告诉她：

“加油。”

 

就是这个女孩，把自己从那样尴尬的境地里救出来，可是，也是这个女孩，把自己关进了羞耻与爱欲的牢笼。她不知道是不是应该继续感谢这个孩子，亦或是，恨这个孩子。

面前的女孩不紧不慢地脱下身上的卫衣，奶白色的肌肤从蓝色的布料里显露出来，雪花状的水晶挂件贴在还未发育的胸口，若隐若现的奶味从那具身体扩散到空气中，小女孩的气味。下身还穿着洁白的百褶裙和乳白的过膝袜，纯洁而色情。

“在想什么？”Jessie将自己赤裸的上身与Hyacinth的贴在一起，肩碰肩，胸口相对，柔滑的触感让两人同时颤抖起来，伸出手爱抚女人饱满的胸部，细细地感受指尖柔软的饱满。

褐发的女人小声地呻吟起来，眼睛没有焦距：“为什么，为什么会到这一步……”像是询问又像是喃喃自语，一遍又一遍地重复，咀嚼，她已经分不太清自己是单纯的失神还是被情欲冲昏了头脑。

女孩没有回答，兀自亲吻女人的脖颈，嘴唇沿着颈动脉慢慢地下滑，直到停留在圆润的乳房上，轻轻地含住了挺立的乳尖，眼睛里荡漾出盈盈的极光般的水色，睫毛低垂，低泣般呢喃。

“妈妈……”微弱的声音宛若蚊吟，消失在女孩的喉舌。

新生儿一般饥渴地吮吸口中的乳尖，吸食，舔舐，牙齿有意无意地啃咬熟透的石榴子，并用舌尖小心地挑逗。敏感带被舔舐，Hyacinth仰着头尖叫，无意识地挺起胸膛以获得更多的吮吸和爱抚，女孩吮吸的力度逐渐加大，几乎到了粗暴的地步，快感混合着尖锐的疼痛传遍女人的身体。

“妈妈……妈妈……妈妈……”细不可闻的低泣从口腔和乳房的缝隙间逸出，沾着湿润的水声。无意识的呼唤逐渐转化为怨愤的抱怨，Jessie狠狠地啃咬口中的浑圆，尖利的指甲掐进脆弱的乳肉，留下鲜红的血痕。

——为什么，为什么抛弃我。

——为什么不直接让羊水溺死我呢。

 

“Jessie……住手！好痛！！”

Hyacinth的痛呼声在耳边响起，Jessie微微一愣，很快从思绪中挣脱出来，褐发女人的脸庞因疼痛微微扭曲，左边乳房上烙着青紫的齿痕，右边乳房布满了血红的抓痕，几乎要沁出血液。

是她做的么，啊……大概是吧，不过她是不会道歉的。

因为——

“痛一点也没关系吧，”女孩满不在乎地笑了笑，随即把手伸进了黑色短裙的深处，被束缚的女人立刻呻吟出声，“就算痛也可以湿润成这样，老师你很厉害哦~”抽回自己的手，指尖上沾满了晶莹浓稠的液体，从顶端顺着手指的线条流淌下来。

恶意地把手指伸到女人眼前，Jessie迫使她看着自己被液体浸湿的手指：“好好看看吧，这就是你淫荡的证据。”Hyacinth愣愣地看着那些稠液，心中的痛苦开始翻搅，真的是这样吗，居然在学生的挑逗下都可以情动，自己果然是不堪的女人吧，绿色的眼睛痛苦地闭上了，嘴唇轻抿。

——都是你自己的错，Hya老师，全是你的错。

冷笑着蹲下身，Jessie试图掰开女人微微分开的膝盖，却发现由于包臀裙的限制根本不能使双腿大大地张开，有些恼怒地起身，走到角落的杂物间找到一把生锈的剪刀。

“很遗憾，虽然我很喜欢老师你穿这种紧身的裙子，但是我必须把它剪烂了哦，如果不剪烂的话游戏就没办进行了。”

“怎么能剪烂呢！这样的话我该怎么离开这里。”Hyacinth惊恐地看着那把生锈的剪刀，没有被锈迹吞噬的金属处反射出冰冷的寒光，像是一种无言的恐吓与威胁。

将剪刀抵上裙摆，Jessie凑到女人的耳边，低喃：“你永远不能离开了，老师。”这样说着，布料被裁开的“嘶啦”声划过耳膜，黑色短裙从中间被剪开，湿得一团糟的内裤暴露在空气中，在黑色面料的映衬下大腿根部的肌肤洁白似雪。

——浇灌了那株花的人就是你啊，你要负责哦。

在女人双腿之间跪下，乳白的过膝袜染上灰尘，女孩仰起脸，强硬地分开刻意紧闭的双腿，Hyacinth抿着唇做着最后的反抗，却发现自己的膝盖根本使不上力气，只能眼睁睁地看着女孩的赤裸的上身挤进自己的空间——自己最隐私、最神秘的地方就要被别人窥视了。

还是想反抗么。

冰蓝色的眼睛覆上厚厚的翳，湿软的舌沿着大腿内侧向深处舔舐，沿途留下晶莹的水渍，通过舌苔感受到大腿内侧紧绷的肌肉的战栗，Jessie突然用牙齿咬住了大腿内侧的嫩肉，铁锈味立刻充斥在女孩的唇舌间。

“啊——！！”尖锐的疼痛传到大脑，Hyacinth痛苦地大叫，纤长的十指扣紧了木质的扶手，被咬住的那块肉被双腿间的恶魔撕咬，几乎要与肉体分离，“不，Jessie，别！！”

“低下头，看着我。”慢慢地仰起头，Jessie吊着眼睛睨着女人扭曲的容颜，苍白的唇吐出命令，“无论我对你做什么，我希望你一直看着。”对，看着我，看着我是怎样褪下你最后的防线，看着我是怎样进入你的身体，看着我眼中你的影像是多么疯狂。

——为什么偏偏是你呢，在我15年的人生里，任何人都可能对我伸出温柔的手，可是为什么只有你呢，如果你和那些人一样对我的痛苦视而不见，我就不会这么对你了，所以啊，都是你的错。

“……这样太过分了。”睫毛微微闪烁，还有比眼睁睁地看着自己被人凌辱更令人羞耻的事情么？

“你好像没搞清楚情况，Hya老师，”女孩笑了笑，用手指蹂躏女人大腿内侧血红的齿痕，语气越来越尖锐，“那我换一种说法吧，我 **命令** 你看着我对你做的一切，这是 **命令** ！”刻意地咬重了“命令”二字。

被人威胁并不是最让人绝望的，最让Hyacinth绝望的是她已经不由自主地屈服了，无论是内心还是行为，都向发号施令的女孩屈服了。如果懦弱是一种病症，她早已到了这种病的末期。

说好听点叫温柔寡言，难听点就是木讷迟钝，好听点是尊重父母，难听点就是毫无主见，懦弱在她的性格里扎了深深的根，而造成她屈服的元凶却不仅仅是懦弱，而是眼前的女孩。

无论多少次她都可以清晰地回忆起那个女孩对着自己说“加油”的样子，无论多少次她都记得那女孩孤身一人靠在角落里自言自语的样子——这才是她无法违抗的真正原因，她没办法真正抗拒那个女孩。

“好乖。”露出一个甜甜的笑，Jessie奖励性地吻了吻女人的面颊，继而把目光投向了那具身躯上唯一的一件衣物，手指兴奋地颤抖起来。

——终于，我要到达那里了，这个女人即将属于我。

将女人的内裤沿着腿部曲线扯到脚踝，女孩终于到达了那座遥远的花园。被露珠沾湿的，布满了植物的，散发出诱人的女性气息的。Hyacinth呻吟，不知是因为羞耻还是快乐，被其他人看见了，最神圣的那里。

“Beautiful.”

低低地赞美，女孩小心地探索那座花园，指尖穿过细密的植物，触碰到柔软的肉状物，植物与果实上沾着粘稠的露珠，向深处进发，手指被湿滑的甬道包围了，像是鼓励，又像是欲拒还迎的阻碍。

“啊……Jessie……”女人低着头呻吟，看着银发的女孩埋首于自己的双腿之间，女孩白嫩的手指在圣洁的处女地进出，每一次进出都能看见液体的喷溅，伴随着淫靡的水渍声，从她的角度她可以看见女孩光裸的背部，线条流畅，缓缓地划过细密的汗水。

片刻后，Jessie完全收回自己的手指，低着头露出一个意味不明的笑，尔后将脸彻底埋进了那座散发着成熟气息的花园，舌尖划过外廓，深入，吸吮花园内部的果核，更多的稠液从深处涌出来，餍足地饮下流进口腔中的液体，用舌尖梳理花园里杂乱不堪的植物和花卉。

“Jessie……嗯……”高跟鞋里的脚趾紧张地蜷缩起来。

——属于我吧，完全的。

离开花园，Jessie抬起头，精致的脸庞沾满了浓稠的液体，无邪的大眼睛冲满脸绯红的女人眨了眨，Hyacinth在内心呻吟了一声，羞涩地偏过了头。Jessie撑起自己的身体，使自己的视线与女人平齐，再次吻上了鲜红饱满的唇。

粘稠的液体在唇间交换，苍白与红润的唇都被染上一层水色，溢出口腔的稠液顺着嘴角滑至下颌。女孩的手再次抵住花园的入口，在表面缓缓搅动手指，尔后坚定地挺进，先是手指，然后是整只手。

“唔唔！！”紧闭的甬道被粗暴地扩张，Hyacinth低声嗫嚅，冷汗沿着脊背缓缓滑下，疼痛，好疼，从来没有人探索过的地方。眼前有些发黑，双目的聚焦处的图像像盛开一般扭曲。

很疼，然而。

“Hya老师，”银发的女孩唇对唇喘息，白皙的脸上泛起潮红，“我喜欢你。”

——是真的哦。

——“那个……我是新来的Hyacinth老师，以后请多关照哦。你的名字是什么呢？”

——第一面，就……

女孩的语气异常温柔，在女人的耳膜上吻下隐隐约约的酥麻感，Hyacinth无暇去考虑这句话的真假，强行进入她身体的手正在以和那个女孩语气相反的力度向内挺进，无情地在体内冲撞，强硬得让她几乎以为自己的内脏开始上移。

“所以，对不起了老师。”Jessie的语气很轻。

虽然是第一次，但是由于女孩的手偏小所以被很好的容纳了。猛地抽出，又狠狠地捅进来，指甲的尖端掐进花园深处象征圣洁的粘膜，右手被紧致湿润的甬道裹紧，女孩渐渐不能控制自己的力度，凭着本能抽动自己的手。

——真好，在老师的体内呀。

“Jessie！！！停——停下！！！”

思维渐渐麻木，快感绞紧神经，Jessie几乎失去了思考的能力，茫然地看着在自己手中发出尖叫的女人，卷曲的褐色发丝在空气中甩动贴在汗湿的肌肤上，那女人尖叫、呻吟、哭泣，都是因为她这女人才会有这样的表情呀，都是因为她。

什么都不能思考了，只是继续继续继续继续继续！！

“啊——！！”

女人凄厉的惨叫声划破冰凉的空气， Jessie一惊，再望向Hyacinth时发现女人已经昏了过去，疑惑地低下头，只见鲜红的血浆沿着自己的手腕滑下手臂，轻轻地抽出了一节手指，更多的血液涌出，融进身下的黑色布料。

太用力了，居然把那层东西给戳破了呢。

“诶，玩过火了呐。”银发女孩懊恼地吐了吐舌头，然后看了看自己浸在血液的手指，又看了看昏厥过去的女人，嘴角划过愉悦的弧度。

这个女人终于是我的了。

 

——你以为这样就结束了吗，我很耐心的，我可以等你醒过来哦，没有人会来这里，所以我们可以一直在这里玩下去。

——我准备了很多玩具，所以不会无聊的。

——你说好吗，老师？

 

 

-End-


End file.
